


Least Favorite

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Begging, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rey is a tease and Poe hates it. He does. Really, he does.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Rey & Poe Dameron





	Least Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this for an 'orgasm denial' prompt like a billion years ago.

Poe has never really thought much of the bed in his quarters. It’s a bed, fair enough, but the mattress is lumpy and the frame squeaks when he moves the wrong way. It’s fine for one person but these days he sleeps alone as infrequently as he can, so he doesn’t appreciate how near he comes to rolling off one side when his nighttime activities get a bit too vigorous.

Right now, though, right now there’s one fact about his bed that is proving particularly useful. It used to be the bottom bunk in a set which is generally irrelevant but currently incredibly important because it means that it still has the two posts at the head where the top bunk used to fit onto. It’s those posts that are making Rey quite happy, and when Rey is happy, Poe is happy.

Well, mostly. Happy is relative.

Poe tugs at the strip of fabric holding his wrists in place, tied to the posts, thinking that maybe it’s actually good that he can’t move; he is uncomfortably close to the point of pulling his own hair out in frustration and he thinks he would regret that later.

“Please,” he says, the word hissing out from between his lips into the warm air of the room. “Oh, kriff, please, you’re the worst, really, you are my least favorite person alive, blast it all to hell.”

“Really?” Rey says, blowing on the head of Poe’s leaking cock so that he squirms. “Your very least favorite?”

“Yes, my very least favorite, I mean it, I hate you so much, fuck.”

“That’s a shame,” she says, stroking up Poe’s thighs, his skin so over-sensitive it feels like he’s on fire. “I suppose we might as well stop then.”

“No,” Poe moans, tugging again, his head full of incoherent images and desires, pulling Rey on top of him, her mouth on his cock, his fingers in her cunt, her lips on his skin. “No, don’t, please, don’t stop. Please, stars, please.” She’s been teasing him for what feels like forever and she can’t stop, she can’t.

Rey’s smile is amused and cruel and pleased all at once, she is terrible, she is _the worst. _“Say please again, and maybe I’ll think about it.”

“Fuck you,” he says, and then he says, quieter, “please.”

Rey laughs and she is enjoying this far, far too much. She leans forward, her breasts tantalizingly close to his face but still out of reach, and she unties his wrists, the fabric she uses sometimes to mend her wrap and sometimes to torture him dropping to the side of the bed. Poe can only sigh an exhale of relief and attempt to finally, finally touch her before he realizes that he _still can’t move his hands. _

“Oh, fuck you,” he says again, because he knows what’s happening here. “That’s cheating.”

“Just using my advantages,” Rey says in a carefree tone, shrugging and sitting back on her heels. “You wouldn’t want me to waste them, would you?”

“When using them makes you be this mean to me, then yeah, maybe.”

“Yes, you’re so mistreated,” Rey agrees as she bends to kiss the inside of his thigh. “So cruelly mistreated.”

“Exactly, I am. You’re horrible.” Poe discreetly splays his leg slightly wider out so Rey can have better access to the most sensitive bit.

“Well, guess I’ll go, then,” she says instead of taking his hint, and Poe strains to move his arms so he can grab her but of course it’s no use.

“Please,” he whines. “Please don’t. You like it when I say please? How many times should I say it?”

“I’m not tired of hearing it yet.”

“Please, Rey.”

She kneels over him, leaning. “Please what? Do you even know what you want?”

Poe wants a lot of things right at the moment but one more than anything else. “Just let me touch you, damn it.”

The curve of Rey’s mouth could mean that she likes the answer or just that she thinks this whole thing is hilarious and honestly, Poe doesn’t care which because the invisible pressure on his wrists eases. He starts to surge forward but Rey holds out her hand. “Wait,” she says, and it takes all of Poe’s self-control to do as she says.

“Really?” he asks, and she touches her palm lightly to his chest.

“Just wanted to see if you would,” she says, close to laughing, and Poe curses under his breath.

That only makes Rey laugh for real, so Poe grabs her by the shoulders to pull her in, cutting her laughter off into a kiss. He yanks her hips down onto his so he can grind against her and feels her huff into his mouth, like she would still be laughing if she could catch her breath more, and a little bit like she enjoys the pressure too.

When she rubs down, Poe knows she really is enjoying the pressure. He pushes her down onto her back beneath him, almost miscalculating, his foot slipping over the side of the bed, but he settles himself as Rey scrapes her fingernails down his back. He slides a little up her body and back down, cock dragging over her groin, and she groans into his mouth.

There is pressure on his shoulders, Rey’s hands and the invisible push of her mind, too, and Poe chuckles, his turn to be amused. “You want something?”

“I can make you,” she says, and Poe’s mouth twitches upwards.

“That’d be hot, but you don’t have to make me.”

Poe shifts down and kisses the folds between her thighs; she doesn’t need to make him because he loves this. He loves the hitch in Rey’s breathing, the way her muscles tremble faintly already at his touch, the way she grabs at his hair. He loves the mewling sound she makes when he presses the flat of his tongue against her and the way she pins him in with her thighs. He loves the way his cock throbs, the way his own desire builds as he gives Rey what she wants, how hot she is as she lays bare to him, as he pleasures her.

She pulls his hair too hard when she comes, shaking, and Poe rubs himself on whatever he can reach, the mattress, Rey’s thigh. He’s aching and he wants to thrust inside her, wants to feel her.

But Rey says, “No, wait,” breathing heavy, and Poe just kneels over her, kissing her neck, tasting the sweat on her skin.

“You’re my least favorite person,” he mutters into her collarbone, and she swats his back.

“You’re mine, too,” she says.

“Really? Even right now? After that?”

“Yes,” she insists. “You’re so annoying.”

“I’m annoying. I give you what you want and you just torture me, but I’m the annoying one.”

Rey nips at his shoulder. “You like when I torture you.”

“No, I don’t,” Poe says, but he sighs when she nips him again, the sharp sting of her teeth. He lets her flip him over, lets her settle over his crotch, runs his hands up her sides to play with her breasts while she teases him, rolling her hips back and forth. He wants to cry at the insane pressure of it, the slide of her wet folds over his sensitive cock, how much he wants to be inside her, but just when he thinks he might finally, finally come she sits back.

“Fuck, damn it, fuck,” he swears, rubbing one hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut at the overwhelming frustration of being so close and yet not being able to fall over the edge.

“What happened to please?” Rey asks. “I liked please.”

Poe won’t say it, he won’t.

Rey slowly, slowly bends down, maintaining eye contact, and even more slowly wraps her lips around only the head of his cock.

Poe whimpers.

She pulls back.

“Please, fuck, please, please, please.”

“Mmmm, I like that,” Rey says, and touches her tongue to the slit in the head of his cock, like she’s tasting it. She runs her tongue in a circular motion around the head and then licks down to the base, and Poe grips her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, he’s sure, but he can’t think, he’s so desperate, and he still kind of wants to cry from need.

Rey moves back again and Poe whines. “No,” he says, “kriff.”

She lays back down against him, breasts to his chest, and murmurs, “You’ll appreciate it when it’s over.”

“I want to die,” he says, and she laughs at him.

“You’re so dramatic.” She crawls over his face. “I want to come again.”

Poe couldn’t resist that even if he wanted to so he holds her thighs and licks into her, surrounded by her scent, as she balances herself with one hand to the wall. His cock is practically pulsing and maybe he won’t need Rey to touch him, maybe he’ll win this game and ruin her fun just like this, maybe he’ll come just from the sounds she’s making, from the heat of her in his face. When she rises up a little he slides one finger into her and she cries out, shuddering, and Poe is so close, if he could just – if she would –

She slides over him in one sinuous motion, kissing him, tongue in his mouth, and fuck, please, yes. He knows she isn’t touching his dick; he knows she can’t be because her hands are on his chest, and yet there it is, a tight ring of pressure around the base.

She’s holding him with the fucking Force, he knows she is, that kriffing little – And Rey’s lips are on his cheek, warm breath, as she murmurs, “Go on, then.”

The pressure loosens and Poe grinds against her and that’s it, that’s all he needs. He thinks that’s a sob that echoes in the room, and he thinks it must be him, but he’s too gone to care, breathing in Rey and feeling his orgasm like the crashing tidal waves on that planet they were on last week.

Rey is kissing his face and he clings to her as his heart stops racing quite so fast, as the quiet settles in the room. He pulls back a little, swiping his hand through his hair, and Rey leans on an elbow to watch him, impishness in her face.

“That was something,” she says. There’s a white streak of come low on her belly, the rest probably on the sheets. “Told you you’d appreciate it when it was over, huh?”

“I still hate you,” Poe says, and Rey laughs.


End file.
